From the ashes of battle, comes rebirth and new life
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: 5,000 years ago, Hashira died by the hands of the Thief King, leaving her soul mate grieving, but all was not lost for she reincarnated 5,000 years ago, the problem is, she came back without her memories and her powers. When Hashira Akana moves to Domino Japan, she never expected how much her life would change. Will Toshiro be able to win her heart or will Hashira come to hate him?
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: This story actually came from a dream I had last night, of course my dreams are just flashes of things, so my dream was mostly about a later chapter for this story, and Toshiro, you were in my dream so don't even go there with me about starting another story.**

**Toshiro: I will not complain this time so long as I am in the story.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh and a notice to the readers, this chapter will be a little sad.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own Yugioh, only her OC and her ideas, enjoy.**

Hashira ran toward the Thief King, in her Elemental Angel form, with an inhuman rage inside of her for what he did. Toshiro flew above her in his Elemental Angel form in order to keep her safe.

"You think that you defeat the likes of me you freaks? You've got to be joking!" Akefia yelled in laughter.

"You deserve to die a very slow and extremely painful death by the hands of the gods! So we will make sure that you end up in the jaws of Ammit ourselves!" Hashira shouted in rage and Toshiro looked down at her in slight worry, but turned his attention back to the battle.

The reason that Hashira was so mad: Akefia killed her mother, he killed his own twin brother Bakura who was one of her friends, he killed Ryou who was Bakura's lover, he killed Malik, and he wanted to steal the Millennium items to summon Zork the Dark One and destroy the world.

Suddenly, Hashira, Toshiro, and the others were all frozen. Then Aknadin revealed that he was Akefia's side. He took Seto's Millennium Rod and stabbed Marik, killing him. As Akefia went toward the Millennium Stone, he decided to inflict a little more damage, and used the dagger feature on the rod to inflict some torturing slices on Hashira, leaving her alive, before placing the rod and the other items in the stone. Toshiro watched in horror as Hashira was bleeding so much that she might die of blood loss.

Akefia sacrificed his soul to resurrect the dark lord, and then Aknadin sold his soul to him so that he can be the priest of darkness, Dark Mangus. As they were about to attack, the protector of the pharaoh's, Hassan, came and rescued them, releasing them from being frozen. It resulted in Hashira collapsing from pain, and Toshiro flying down to catch her. She was covered with wounds, and even though they both didn't want to leave the battle, Toshiro flew toward the palace to get Hashira to safety.

"Toshiro…*cough* Take me back…*cough* It's my duty to protect…*cough* Atemu." She pleaded, blood spilling every time she coughed.

"Well, I am not going to have you kill yourself, look, we're here." Toshiro said with a stern face as they arrived at the palace.

Yugi, Mokuba, Otogi, Honda, Mana, and Joey ran out of the palace to greet them and were horrified at the condition Hashira was in.

"We need to get her some help, she bleeding fast, I fear she might die from loss of blood soon." Toshiro said shakily.

"She already looks on the brink of death." Yugi mumbles which is caught by Toshiro and Hashira.

"I need to go back, I must avenge…*cough, cough*" Hashira said coughing.

"No Hashira, all that you are doing is filling your heart with revenge.

"Pharaoh Atemu and High Priest Seto have returned!" They heard someone shout, before they saw the two mentioned appear.

"Oh my Ra! Hashira!" Atemu exclaimed while Seto looked horrified.

"I… must… protect… you… Atemu." Hashira tried to say but ended up in a coughing fit.

She was covered in long gashs, her tunic was torn, her wings of fire had grown small and were flickering, almost as if it was a warning that she might die, her horse like ears were drooping, and her lengthened hair seemed to look like someone cut it very messily.

"No Hashira. I relieve you of your duties, you don't need to protect me." Atemu said and everyone gasped.

Hashira had tears down her eyes as her king ran toward the giant demon. She could hear him mutter something, before he stabbed himself with the puzzle. Zork shuddered as he was almost sealed away, but then Yugi ran toward the demon, much to the protests of Toshiro, and used his magic of the light to finish the sealing, killing himself too. Hashira clutched Toshiro as tight as she could, crying as much as she could, but then she felt as her vision began to fade.

"To…shi…ro…" She said weakly, causing Toshiro to look at her in horror, along with everyone else.

"Hashira, don't follow them! Stay away from the light Uni-Shira!" Toshiro yelled at her, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes.

"It's too late, Drago-Shiro. I have to go. My father once said, that he was an offspring between a phoenix and a horse, and as the legend is, a phoenix never really dies, they burst into flames and from the ashes, a phoenix chick is born. Now is my time to burst into flames, wait for me to be reborn from my ashes, my little ice dragon." Hashira managed to get out, before coughing again.

"Please don't leave me." Toshiro pleaded, his tears falling onto Hashira's cheeks.

"Wait for me." Was all she said before she fell completely limp in his arms.

Toshiro screamed in agony, which turned into a roar when he went into full shadow creature form. He picked Hashira's lifeless body up, and let everyone climb onto him, before he flew to the old oasis in which they would play and hang out all the time. He laid Hashira in a comfortable position, before breathing ice breath onto her, encasing her in a huge block of ice.

_/Now the sands of time will not touch her body, for I have that ice, to not be able to melt against the heat of Egypt./_ He said dryly.

He picked up the huge block of ice and then dived into the oasis. When he reached the bottom, he breathed the ice breath, connecting Hashira's block of ice to the bottom, before swimming back up.

_/Now, she will not float to the surface. Now, all I have to do, is turn this place invisible. No one shall reach this place and disturb her./_ He said as he used his magic to create a field around the oasis, no one shall see it, or enter the place.

_/When a half shadow creature dies, their soul mate has a choice: Either become immortal and wait for the reincarnation of their fallen partner, or join them in the afterlife for eternal piece. She told me to wait, so I choose to wait for her./_ He said as he looked at the spot where the oasis had been, before everyone climbed on him and he flew back to palace.

**Author's notes: And I am ending it there.**

**Toshiro: (0o0)... WTF! You just killed your OC!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Technically Akefia killed her, and it was needed for the plot, just like Past and Future Egyptian Love.**

**Toshiro: Now I am going to complain and say that you should be working on your other stories.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, just say the line.**

**Toshiro: Fine… Please review. -Author leaves the room- Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Get back here!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well, I got another chapter of this done, I couldn't leave my readers hanging with Hashira's death.**

**Toshiro: Good now-**

**FireWing Pegasus: It's amazing, I get writer's block on some stories and I just can't think of ideas, but some stories, I get a ton of ideas.**

**Toshiro: Since I don't want to ruin anyone's mood, she doesn't own anything but her OCs and her ideas, enjoy.**

5,000 years after the tragedy in Egypt, Toshiro had many adventures with the reincarnations of his friends, along with the spirits trapped in the Millennium items, but no matter what they did, they could not get rid of the Thief King, and Toshiro's heart became cold and locked up tight after his lover had died in his arms. They were all on a plane to Egypt at the moment, in order to help Atemu, who had lost his memories and called himself Yami, unlock the secrets of his past, though Toshiro could tell that it would only mean more heartache, returning to the homeland of his lover, he could at least visit the grave of his lover, but what he didn't know, is that he would run into a very special girl.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I woke up as the light of Ra came into my bedroom, but I kept my eyes closed. I just wanted one day to sleep in.

"Hashira Akana. Wake up now if you want to ride Sadakat this morning." The voice of my father come through my room and I open my eyes and get up immediately.

"Alright father." I call back as I get ready.

I walk over to my mirror and see myself. Flame colored semi spiky hair that came my mom, being half celtic game me the red in my hair, though my mom does have some golden blond in her hair. My ruby eyes, I was told that it's a birth defect, yet they shine like actual rubies. My tan skin from my father's side being Egyptian.

I brush my messy hair, which is sooo hard to deal with, it will not stop being spiky and I don't even use hair gel. My mom even tried once and gave up saying that my hair is naturally like that. I put on my mascara which just reminds me of the kohl that the Egyptians had back in the day. I put on my usual outfit. I'm wearing; long red pants, a black shirt with red and gold designs of Arabian horses on it, a crimson jacket with a gold design of an Arabian horse head, black boots, a golden color backpack decorated with horses for any supplies I'll need, my gold earrings in the shape of ankhs, and my gold arm and leg bands.

I get out of my room and go down for my pancakes, I mean breakfast, yeah, that's what I meant. I go to the table and behold, my pancakes.

I eat as quickly as I can without getting the hiccups, while my mom says, "Slow down child, you'll get the hiccups, ya wee lass." Now if only we can get her to talk in Egyptian Arabic like us, cuz that will get annoying after a while.

I pack my backpack with food, water, and other things, before I leave the house and run straight to our horse barn, you guessed it, my family is a family of horse ranchers. I run in, straight to my favorite horse, Sadakat, the name in Arabic meaning, 'True Friendship.' She is a beautiful really red chestnut colored mare, that is red all over except for her black hooves(I gave her gold horseshoes) and her normal horse eyes.

"Morning Sadakat." I say happily and she whinnies at me.

She's the kind of horse that likes to be treated as a person, and not just some animal. I had raised her from the time she was a young foal and I was just a little kid, she even once saved my life.

"Wanna go riding today?" I ask and she whinnies again as I get the gear.

I grab a crimson bridle trimmed with gold with the eye of Horus on the sides, a soft crimson horse blanket trimmed in gold, and an ash black saddle, and put them on her. Then, as I lead her out the barn doors, I meet my three pets, Horus, my hawk and Anubis, my Pharaoh Hound, along with Cleopatra, my cheetah.

"Hey guys, Sadakat and I are going to go out riding, wanna come with? Anubis, you can ride on her with me, Horus, you can fly above, and Cleopatra, you can run with us, and when you get tired, we'll slow down for you." I say with my usual smile, I had raised these guys since Horus was a chick, Anubis was a puppy, and Cleopatra was a cub, what can I say, I'm good with animals.

They seem to understand, and I see mom and say, "We're going to go riding a bit before going to town, need anything?" I ask and she shakes her head, "No, just be careful alright?" I nod and we head out in the direction of town.

Anubis seems comfortable behind me on the saddle, and Horus perched himself on Sadakat's head, while Cleopatra was running alongside of us.

After a while we reach town, and Horus perches himself on my shoulder, obviously careful not to dig his talons into my shoulder, while Anubis and Cleopatra walk alongside of Sadakat. I see some things that I like, before I notice some unusual colors. I see two boys who look like twins, with weird star shaped tri-colored hair, two twin looking albinos who should get out of the sun, two blond Egyptian twins, a guy with brown hair that came to a point, a guy with black hair tied in a ponytail, an Egyptian women with long black hair, a tall deeply tanned Egyptian with hair in the back of his head tied in a ponytail other than that bald, and s guy who surprisingly looks like me, only with ice colored hair and what look like turquoise colored stones for eyes and pale skin.

I keep riding forward, looking at the stuff in the shops, trying to keep my mind off of them, but when I lean too far off of Sadakat, and almost fall right on top of Anubis and Cleopatra with Horus trying to keep me from falling using his talons, I feel a pair of arms catch me. I look up a my animal are going crazy that I almost fell, and see the boy with the ice colored hair and gemstones for eyes.

"Thanks, I guess I was looking a little too hard." I say trying to hide my blush.

"Don't worry about it, that can happen to anyone. My name is Toshiro Moto, what is your name?" He asks me in a dreamy voice.

"My name is Hashira Akana." As I say my name, he seems to get paler and his eyes trail to my face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask before I hear Anubis barking at us, feel Cleopatra rub against my leg, Horus perch on my shoulder again, and feel Sadakat nudging me for something.

"Nothing is wrong." He says as he goes back to normal, "Are these your animals?"

"Yeah, Sadakat is my horse, Horus is my hawk, Anubis is my Pharaoh Hound, and Cleopatra is my cheetah." I say and he seems to look at my animals closely.

"Well, I had better go." I say as I climb back onto Sadakat with Anubis, and I finally notice that his buddies are looking at me. "See ya."

And with that, we head back into the desert.

**Author's notes: Well I am leaving it there. Toshiro, do you want to join me in watching Nigel Marven go to the 7 most deadliest seas in all of the Earth's history?**

**Toshiro: O.O**

**FireWing Pegasus: I wanna see him try to swim in what Nigel calls, "Hell's Aquarium"**

**Toshiro: WTF?!**

**Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and Seto: Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it!**

**Toshiro: I don't wanna get eaten by a fish.**

**Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Joey, and Seto: Don't be a bitch, bitch.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Alright guys, leave him alone, I don't wanna give him a heart attack, by having him swim with Xiphactinus.**

**Toshiro: What?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Top predators of the 7 most deadliest seas of all time/Hazards;**

**7th most deadliest sea, 450 million years ago, The Ordovician era, H= Giant Orthocones and Sea Scorpions.**

**6th most deadliest sea, 230 million years ago, The Triassic era, H= Nothosaurs and Cymbospondylus.**

**5th most deadliest sea, 360 million years ago, The Devonian era, H= Dunkleosteus.**

**4th most deadliest sea, 36 million years ago, The Eocene era, H= Basilosaurus.**

**3rd most deadliest sea, 4 million years ago, The Pliocene era, H= Megalodon.**

**2nd most deadliest sea, 155 million years ago, The Jurassic era, H= Liopleurodon.**

**The most deadliest sea ever, 75 million years ago, The Cretaceous era, H= Xiphactinus, sharks and Giant Mosasaurs.**

**Toshiro: Please review while we get this copy and pasted onto her profile.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Well, here is another chapter, and guess what Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: What?**

**FireWing Pegasus: This chapter starts off in your POV.**

**Toshiro: But my birthday was on December 20th, so this is the best day ever!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Though this chapter also has a sad song.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, not even the song, the only thing she owns is her OCs and her ideas. Enjoy this chapter that starts off in my POV.**

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Toshiro's POV㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

When I saw the girl on the horse being trailed by her animals, I thought that I had Hashira back, but I knew that she is gone. I tried to ignore it and focus on what Ishizu was saying, but when the girl leaned too much off her horse and was going to fall, I knew I had to do something, so I caught her. Her animals go crazy and I can hear them asking if she is alright(Yeah I can speak animals, I am 5,015 years old and half Komodo Dragon)

"Thanks, I guess I was looking a little too hard." She says, and she looks like she is trying to hide a blush.

"Don't worry about it, that can happen to anyone. My name is Toshiro Moto, what is your name?" I ask her and can see a blush forming.

"My name is Hashira Akana." I pale when she says her name.

'Uni-Shira is back?' I think hopefully as I look more closely at her face, hair just like mine only longer, and the color of flames, slightly worried ruby red eyes that shine like gemstones, and even tan skin kissed by the light of Ra, it is her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks snapping me out of it, and I hear her animals trying to get us to kiss, animals know when things like us happen and they can probably smell the way our scent mixes with each other.

"Nothing is wrong," I say and I have my normal face back, "Are these your animals?"

"Yeah, Sadakat is my horse, Horus is my hawk, Anubis is my Pharaoh Hound, and Cleopatra is my cheetah." She says and I look at the animals.

The horse seems familiar, the dog barks at me saying hello and that I should mate with Hashira, the cheetah rubs up and says the same thing and the hawk says that I can't pass up this chance, honestly these are like my friends if they were animals.

"Well, I had better go." She says as she climbs back onto her horse, and the dog jumps all the way up and lays down, "See ya."

And with that she rides away with her hair in the wind and her animals following her loyally.

I turn back to my friends and Marik comes up to me and asks, "Was that…"

I break him off by nodding and everyone, except Yami, who since he absolutely has no memories is clueless about who we are talking about, becomes sad, for they all remember my Uni-Shira.

"What did she say her name was?" Malik asks, maybe since he grew up here in Egypt, he would know who she is.

"She said her name was… Hashira Akana." I say and the Ishizu and Malik get shocked.

"Did you say, Akana? We know them." Ishizu said causing wide eyes from the group.

I look at them and I can see a plan forming in their eyes.

"Well, either way, we something else to deal with right now. Getting Yami back his memories and his name." Yugi says with a hint of sadness which 'Yami' comforts him.

We get in their jeep and when we turn on the radio, we here the song Slipped Away which fits more than one person in this jeep.

**"Slipped Away"**

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you, miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Oh**

**Na na na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you**

**Goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't**

**Oh**

**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Oh**

**I had my wake up**

**Won't you wake up**

**I keep asking why**

**And I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened, you passed by**

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**

**There you go, there you go,**

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you**

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I rode Sadakat home and lead her back into the barn. I lead her to the stall and Cleopatra, Anubis, and Horus follow me in.

"That was the cutest/sexyest guy… I have ever met." I mumble out and my friends comfort me.

"Hashira, ya wee lass, where are ya?" I here my mom call.

"I'm right here mom." I say and she comes over to the stall.

"Honey, we just got a call from our friends the Ishtars. In three days time, they'll come over. You get to make a new friend." She says and I scoff in my mind, it's almost as if she doesn't count my animals as my friends.

"Okay, so long as they like animals." I say as I pet Anubis.

㈅2㈅0㈁4㈅2㈅0㈁4Normal POV 3 days later㈅2㈅0㈁4㈅2㈅0㈁4

The Akana's heard a knock on the door and knew that the Ishtar's had arrived. Mrs. Akana opened the door and saw Ishizu, Marik, and Malik at the door.

"Good to see you Ishizu." Mr. Akana said when he saw who it was.

"Hou ar ye, Ishizu?" Ms. Akana asked in her usual celtic accent, confusing Marik and Malik, but not Ishizu.

"I'm fine, can we come in?" Ishizu asked politely.

"Yeah, come on in." Mr. Akana said and the three came in.

"Ishizu, would you guys like to meet our daughter Hashira?" Mr. Akana asked and they nodded.

"The wee lass in the horse barn, but she can be quite sneaky, and she fears strangers, so you probably won't see her until she thinks that you are trustworthy, and be careful of her pets, she has a hawk named Horus, a Pharaoh Hound named Anubis, a Cheetah named Cleopatra and a horse named Sadakat, and those animals keep strangers who they don't know, away from her." Mrs. Akana explained and Marik and Malik nodded.

"How about you boys go see if you can find her, while I stay here and chat." Ishizu said and the two look alikes nodded.

Marik and Malik ran out of the house, toward the horse barn. They entered the horse barn and found themselves in an eerie quiet.

"Marik, I don't hear anything." Malik said in a whisper and they could hear soft sounds resonating through the whole barn meaning something just moved.

"Malik-pretty, did you hear that?" Marik asked and more sounds were heard, along with some footsteps.

"Are you the two blonds I saw in town earlier this week?" A female voice came from directly behind them and they practically jumped 20 feet.

They landed on their bottoms and turned and saw Hashira with hawk on her shoulder.

"Anubis, do you have anyway to get them to answer my question?" She asked and the two boys heard a growling behind them and saw a dog that looks eerily similar to a jackal.

"Okay, yes we were in town 3 days ago, my name is Malik and this is my boyfriend Marik, please call off the hound." Malik said and Anubis backed down.

Hashira then jumped into the air and a horse ran under causing her to land on the horse.

"Well, even though my parents want me to make some friends, you would have to make friend with my animals in order to earn my friendship, try making friends with Sadakat, you should know what her name means." Hashira said as Horus flew back to her shoulder.

_/Ra, she is just like she was 5,000 years ago Malik-Pretty./_

_\I know, but isn't there something familiar about that horse?\_

_/Yeah, that horse kind of reminds me of 'our' Hashira's mother, Cynthias./_

_\Marik, maybe that horse is Cynthias?\_

_/Let's try it./_

Marik and Malik get up, and let Sadakat sniff them. Sadakat sniffed and then gave out a neigh of approval.

"That is surprising, Sadakat almost never bonds with anyone that quickly, and I should know, I've raised her since I helped her mother give birth to her." Hashira says in awe, "Now here is a challenge, Cleopatra come and check out our 'guests'."

The boys here a chirp/bark with some little growling and they see a sleek full grown cheetah stalking them from behind.

"You have a pet cheetah!? Aw come on! Ishizu won't even let me get one!" Malik yelled in defeat at the fact she had a cheetah.

Marik and Malik nod and put their hands out allowing Cleopatra to sniff them. Cleopatra sniffs them and at first seems cautious, but after a few minutes, warms up to them. Anubis passes a little faster as he is a dog, though when Horus flies over to them, he perches on Marik's shoulder and digs his talons into the shoulder. But then caws in his ear, releasing Marik from his grip, and does the same to Malik, before just cawing at them.

"Well, that's how he normally reacts to strangers when he makes friends with him, so you passed those tests. Frankly, I'm surprised. Well, I'm going back to my rest." Hashira said before she went up to Sadakat's stall, with the animals following her.

"I think we should go back to my sister, love." Malik said and Marik nodded.

The two went back to the house as Hashira fell asleep on Sadakat. When the two got back to the house, they could over hear Ishizu and Hashira's parents talking.

"I don't know Ishizu, we not be able to make it much longer out here. We need to figure out somewhere to go and move."

"Ay kep tell'n ya dat we can moov back to me homeland on the scottish isles."

"I think I that I have a better idea, you can move to Domino Japan, it may have some trouble in it, but at the high school, there is a group of friends who would do anything for each other and love to make friends, Malik and his boyfriend Marik, are a part of that group."

"Well, my mother did move there a while back to start a line of purebred Arabian Horses in Japan. We just need to be able to get some sort of permit that can allow Hashira to bring her animals with her. She would be heartbroken if she has to give up any of her pets."

"We can get her pets there no problem." Marik and Malik say as they enter the room.

"Yes, we can personally bring her pets there." Ishizu confirmed.

"Can you help us get there?" Mr. Akana asked while Mrs. Akana nodded.

"Yes, you will have a home there in no time." Ishizu said, "After all, we are planning on moving there too."

**Author's notes: Plot twist alert!**

**Toshiro: Isn't that a good thing, and isn't it in the summary?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, I'm just saying it to be funny.**

**Toshiro: Oh, okay. Please review if you want another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hello, here is the next chapter, and it is a little long, but it's worth it, for part of the story is in, dadadadadada the Baby Panda's POV.**

**Yugi: Hello everyone. -winks in a extremely cute manner-**

**Atemu: Yuuuugiiiiiiiii! -glomps Yugi for being so cute while fighting off readers who want a piece of his hikari-**

**Toshiro: Well, at least we have the chapter done. Hashira doesn't own anything but her OCs and ideas. Enjoy while I rescue my prince from a pharaoh and the readers.**

"We're moving?!" Hashira asked with wide eyes after the Ishtars left.

"Yes, the ranch isn't doing that well, and the Ishtars have offered to help us move to Domino Japan. We're moving at the end of next week ." Her dad said.

"Don't worry dearie, you won't lose your pets, the Ishtars will take care of them and then when we go to our new home." Her mom said.

"It is lucky that we all know some Japanese." Her dad said.

Hashira ran out the door toward the horse barn and right into Sadakat's stall. Hashira then collapsed on the ground and cried with her hands to her eyes and her face to her knees. The animals rushed in with worry at how the girl they always protected was crying.

Horus hopped onto her shoulders and cawed at her, trying to get her to respond, Cleopatra tried to rub up against her hand, trying to get the girl to pet her head, Anubis tried to lick away the tears to no response and Sadakat nudged the girl for a response to no success.

After a while, Hashira finally lifted her head, tears were streaming down her face, and in a monotone voice, she said, "We're moving. We aren't going to stay in Egypt anymore. We're moving to Domino Japan."

The animals had, as shocked as they could show, faces on and Anubis tried to lick away more tears, before she finally opened up her eyes. Her normally bright ruby eyes, were more red and bloodshot and looked empty.

ㇷ8ㆮ2ㆫ0ㆬ6ㆯ8ㇸ2Yugi's POVㇷ8ㆮ2ㆫ0ㆬ6ㆯ8ㇸ2

I was so glad when Yami(I still call him Yami even though I know his name is Atemu) decided to stay in this world because of me. I pretty much glomped him and started kissing him frantically and wouldn't let go. But, when I saw Toshiro's face, I knew that we shouldn't be celebrating yet. Though, when Ishizu said that they were going to stay in Egypt for a few days, I knew that they were going to talk with Hashira, I hope that she is doing okay after all these years. Anyway, after the tomb collapsed and we all were happy again, Yami, Bakura, and Marik, all dragged us off to explore how much Egypt has changed since the end of Yami's reign, though I could tell that Kaiba, even with his annoyed face, was interested too.

Anyway, three days later and we had finally got back to Domino when we got a call from Malik and Marik. When I heard the phone in the game shop ringing, I picked it up with a yawning Yami following me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hello, game shop." I answer like I always do, using the light magic I recieved after I got my memories from my past life back, to keep Yami's arms off of me, Ra he is enjoying having a separate body without the puzzle a little too much.

"_Hey Yugi, it's us Malik and Marik!_" I hear their voice as I turn it to speaker so Yami will pay attention to them and not me.

"Hey guys, how did it go at the Akana's house?" I ask and Yami finally listens because it concerns Hashira.

"_Absolutely fine-she scared the shit outa us._" I heard their voices say at the exact same time, though I could tell which one said what.

"Malik, how did it go with Hashira?" I ask and I could hear something I couldn't make out, before the sound of a whack.

"_Well, when we went to see Hashira in her horse barn, at first it was quiet, but then we heard her voice outta no where and jumped what felt like twenty feet in the air, we turn and see her with a hawk on her shoulder and then we were growled at by a Pharaoh Hound she had named, Anubis, then when we answered that we were two of the blonds she saw in town earlier this week, she jumped in the air and landed on horse that ran under her, next she gave us a trial where we had to befriend all of her animal before we could earn her friendship and that is when we noticed that her horse, looked similar to her mother 5,000 years ago, so we earned the horse named, Sadakat, her friendship, then we find out she has a freaking full grown adult cheetah named Cleopatra and we befriend the big cat, I wish Ishizu would let me have one(__**Not going to happen Malik**__) Okay sis. Then we make friends with her dog, and then her hawk named, Horus, just caws at us and she says that it's the normal behavior, and finally she just says that we earned her friendship, and then we see her go to the horse's stall for a nap._" Malik reports and I here an, "Aw come on!" in the phone and can tell that it's Marik.

"_Yugi, is the Pharaoh listening to this too?_" I hear Marik ask, but it sounds actually serious.

"Marik, I'm here and listening, what is wrong?" Yami asks and I could feel the tension in the air.

"_Hashira's parents aren't doing well, so they are moving here to start over, though Hashira will bring her animals to keep herself from having a breakdown. We'll be helping them._" Malik said and Yami and me are instantly shocked, Hashira is coming here.

"_Guys, where is Toshiro?_" Marik asks and we realize that he should be listening to the conversation.

As I am going to say where he is, we here Toshiro from his room, "I'm right here listening to everything, I'll be down in a second."

Typical, he does have extremely good hearing, but that is from what he is, what Hashira was.

"_Anyway, the Saturday of next week, they will arrive here in Domino, but we will bring over the animals first so they can get accustomed to there in Japan._" Marik says and I wonder why he is going to have the animals come with them instead of with Hashira.

"_In case you're wondering Yugi, we are going to take care of the animals so that the family doesn't get fined for trying to take the animals out of the country._" Malik says.

"Okay guys, just make sure you don't get eaten first." Toshiro says as he comes over to the phone.

"_Alright, _'Personal Bodyguard of Prince Yugi'_. We won't get eaten, even though it should be easy, her animals won't attack humans unless they are threatening her. Just keep your emotions in check when she gets here, she doesn't have any memory of you or anyone, she thinks that she is just a normal girl who grew up with exotic animals. She might not even fall in love with you right away like 5,000 years ago, as she is human this time around and doesn't even actually know anything about you but your name._" Malik says which the first comment obviously ticks off Toshiro, but when the situation is explained Toshiro grows paler before he leaves back to his room.

"_Anyway, see you guys next week. Keep the dragon from killing something without Bakura and me there to kill something with him, and try to keep the Pharaoh off of ya the best you can. Bye._" Marik says, making Yami growl in annoyance, before he hung up the phone.

Yami and I look at each and we both have the same thought in our head, 'What is going to happen when Hashira gets here?

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV on moving day㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I hate that we are moving, I am leaving my homeland and all familiarity for Ra's sake after all. But anyway, I am just glad I get to keep Sadakat and the others. The Ishtars arrive and I sit down on the ground with Horus on my shoulder, Anubis and Cleopatra have their heads on my lap, and Sadakat is nudging my shoulder.

"It'll be okay guys, I'll be fine. We're moving to grandma's place, so I will just have to deal with less time being with you, what with school and the dreaded homework." I try to chuckle to show that I'm okay, but it doesn't and they can see right through it.

The two blonds come over and I ignore them, they may have earned my friendship and trust, but I am going to board my friends myself. As I walk over to the trailer, the blonds have with them, a bird cage big enough for a hawk, a dog cage, a transport cage big enough for a cheetah and an indoor stall. I huff at the fact that these new 'friends' of mine are treating my other friends as animals, they may be animals, but they like to be treated like humans.

"We are sorry Hashira, but you need to put them in the cages." The blonds say, and Malik was his name, hides behind, Marik was his name, when I shoot my death glares, before turning to my friends, and mumbling, "I'm sorry." with blank eyes and they look frighted at me as I turn away with a blank look and get out of the trailer.

I then go and get all of their stuff, Horus' perch and fake mouse that he likes to pounce on, Cleopatra's ball that releases chunks of meat, Anubis' fetching ball and chew toy that looks like a zebra, and Sadakat's tack, before loading them on the trailer with them.

I then go the car, since we don't have a car we do everything horseback, the Ishtars are driving us to the airport. I sit in the car and the two blonds are next to me, making out, which is uncomfortable for me to be near.

"Marik, Malik, stop making out, you are scaring Hashira." A woman with long black hair says and I hear Malik say, "Okay sis."

The two blonds look at me, but I just turn and look out the window. They just wouldn't understand my emotions, I am not even going to show all of my emotions. We start off on the journey toward the airport and I look back at my home in sadness.

During the ride, Malik says, "Hey Ishizu, while we head on our way, I'm going to call the pharaoh."

I don't know what he means with the pharaoh, they haven't been around since Queen Cleopatra committed suicide so that she wouldn't have to be at war against her lover. Either way, I turn off my hearing because of my tendency to listen to other people's business with my really good hearing. Though I do hear that they are talking about me.

We finally arrive at the airport and as I'm boarding, I see the woman, Ishizu I think her name is, talking to the officials about my friends. I board the plane and get a window seat, and luckily, Marik and Malik do not sit next to me, but the woman Ishizu does.

"Hello Hashira." She says as she sits next to me and I mumble a hello before looking out the window at the trailer with my friends in it, and we take off.

"Do not worry, they are safe and will be at the airport when we get there. You like those animals, don't you?" She asks and I nod with a tear slipping down my face at an old memory resurfacing.

"Did something happen?" She asks, probably wondering why I am crying.

"I raised them since they were born, and one day, they saved my life." I say, a little hesitant about opening up, but something about her is having me open up.

Since we have been cleared to be able to get out of seats, Marik and Malik came over to us, probably wanting me to tell the story.

"It was a while back, I was still a kid, about 9 years old. I wanted to take Sadakat out for a ride in the desert, but I forgot to bring enough water and food. Against the heat, dehydration, and hunger, I was starting to feel woozy, my animals had come with me at the time and had started to panic. As I started to faint, I remember a falling sensation, so I assume that I fell off of Sadakat, before blacking out. When I woke up, we were at an oasis, Sadakat was laying down next to me with Horus in the trees above me, and Anubis was swimming in the oasis with Cleopatra licking herself. I knew that I wouldn't survive long on the trip back, plus I was lost. The Horus went to the saddle bag, and used his beak to pull out a piece of paper, and a pen. I realized what he wanted me to do, so I wrote down that I was at an oasis and that I didn't have any food and didn't know if the water was safe to drink. I then rolled up the piece of paper and Horus picked it up in his beak. I told him, 'Horus, please fly back and deliver the paper, and then lead everyone back to me.' He just looked at me before he flew off. After a while, I started to feel dizzy, and then Anubis started barking with Cleopatra chirping at me and Sadakat nudged me. Then, Sadakat started digging in the ground and actually found a Scarab. Since I was so hungry, I actually ate it. All of a sudden, I heard noises to the left of me and Horus landed back on my shoulder, with my parents on horseback riding in. They lifted me up and gave me a water bottle to drink from, before they started to feed me something. Then they lifted me onto Sadakat, I was feeling a little better, and then we rode back home so that I could rest. If my friends hadn't been there, I think I would've died. So, I would hate to lose them." I explained, not really sure why I was telling them this.

"Wow Hashira, that must have been rough, glad you made it. I think I'm starting to warm up to those animals now." Marik said while scratching the back of his head.

"I told my friends in Domino, not to be there waiting for us, because they would meet you at school anyway and we're all going to have jet lag." Malik explained.

"I think I'm going to rest for now anyway." I say with a yawn, before closing my eyes and going to dream land.

_**Dream start:**__ I see myself in the desert with a jackal, a hawk, a cheetah, and a horse._

"_Come on guys, we better get home before master calls for us." I say and I have no clue what I mean by master._

"_Okay Lady Hashira. We will escort you home." The jackal says and I wonder how I can understand him._

"_Hashira, stop standing there and come on." The really red chestnut mare says._

"_Okay mom." I say. 'Why did I just call this horse mom? How can I understand them? Doesn't this mare kinda look like Sadakat.'_

"_Mom, I think I'm going to ride on your back the rest of the way, I'm tired." I say and she nods._

"_Well hop on. Ferar, come on and scout out the area for thieves while we get back home. Gabbar, get us back home with your sense of smell. And Talawat, get ready to fight if necessary." The mare that I keep calling mom says._

_I hop on and we ride out to a place that I don't know. _

_We finally arrive at a horse ranch and the mare says, "Hashira, you coming?"_

_I nod and all of a sudden, my body turns into that of a horse. __**:End Dream**_

I wake up with a start and Ishizu says, "Oh good, you're up, we'll be landing soon."

**Author's notes: And I am ending it there.**

**Toshiro: What was that?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh, Hashira just having a dream and she is totally confused. Also, the arabic names is Ferar is the hawk, and it's name means, Flight or Escape. Gabbar is the jackal, and it's name means, Strong or Proud. And, Talawat is the cheetah, it's name means, Beauty or Grace. I picked them out on the same site I found Sadakat's name.**

**Toshiro: Oh, okay. Please review on the dream, the names, or Yugi's POV.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I am back, and since school started up again, my writing chapters will become slower, so bare with us.**

**Toshiro: I wish that didn't have to go to school.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own Yugioh, all she owns are her ideas and her OCs. Enjoy.**

I unboarded the plane, freezing my ass off, and sure enough, there was the trailer that my friends were on. I saw Malik and Marik were staring off in the distance and I when I followed their gaze, I though I saw a flash of ice colored spiky hair.

"Hashira, you go with Ishizu while we take care of something." They say before walking off.

I shrug and head toward the trailer, Ishizu lets me ride in the front seat with her while we are on our way. I get in and we start the ride toward Grandma's, while I continue to stare out the window. After a while, we finally make it and first thing I do is hop out of the care and go straight into the trailer, before hugging Sadakat.

"Hey guys, I missed you." I say while I hug them senselessly, being careful so that I don't end up breaking Horus' wings of course, and give them my kisses.

"Hello granddaughter." I turn and see my grandma.

"Hey grandma." I say as I hug and kiss her.

"So are these your pets?" She asks and I mentally cringe, these are my friends she is talking about.

"Yeah. Horus the hawk, Anubis the Pharaoh Hound, Cleopatra the cheetah, and Sadakat the Arabian mare." I answer.

"Well, come on, we better get Sadakat adjusted to her new stall. We actually built it, connecting to the wall of your room so she can stick her head through the window." She says and a smile forms on my face.

"Thanks grandma." I say as Grandma leads us to Sadakat's stall.

We come upon a stall connected right next to the house. I smile and unload all of Sadakat's tack.

"Come on Hashira. Let's get you into your new room." Grandma says and I follow her with Horus on my shoulder with Cleopatra and Anubis following me.

When we get to my room, I see a queen sized bed with crimson curtains, black blankets, and gold colored pillows.

"Oh grandma, I love it." I say as I look around and see a dog bed, a pitch tree reinforced in leather/animal skin, and a big cat bed, and automaticly, Horus, Cleopatra, and Anubis go to their respective beds.

"Thought you would. Now how about you get some rest and you can finish unpacking your things later." She said and I smiled as I looked to my window and Sadakat poked her head through, before I sighed and decided that I will get more rest, cuz I have jet lag.

㈅2㈅0㈁4㈅2㈅0㈁4Normal POV on Monday㈅2㈅0㈁4㈅2㈅0㈁4

Yugi and his friends were all sitting in the first class, along with Marik and Malik, who both had already attended this school once.

"Class, we have a new student here today." The teacher said and there was a break out of mumbles and whispers in the class.

"Everyone quiet. You can come in now." The teacher said and the door opened and Hashira came into the class, or in Toshiro's opinion, a model of absolute perfection and beauty came into the class.

"This is Hashira Akana. She is from Cairo Egypt. I hope you all welcome her. Let's see… Ms. Akana, there is a seat next to Mr. Toshiro Moto." The teacher said and Toshiro raised his hand for her, even though she already knew what he looked like, so that she knew where he sat.

Hashira walked to her desk, glancing at Toshiro through the corner of her eye, before turning her attention back at the teacher. She tried to pay attention her best, but being a little rusty when it comes to understanding Japanese, she had a hard time.

When class was over, boys ran to Hashira, asking for date, which made Toshiro snap and yell, "Leave her alone you bastards!"

The boys looked at him, and fled when they saw his angry and extremely cold look from his turquoise eyes.

Hashira looked at him, and said, "Thank you," before she sat down and ate her lunch.

Toshiro looked at the girl and couldn't help thinking about how she was so much like the Hashira she was 5,000 years ago.

"Hey Hashira, there is a place more private that you can go to in order to escape those who want a date with you. The only people who will be there, are our friends." Malik said as he got a kiss from Marik.

Hashira nodded a little and picked up her lunch, before following Toshiro, Marik, and Malik to the roof. When they got up on the roof, Hashira saw the group that she had seen when she had went to town, plus a tall brunette guy who was just focusing on his laptop.

"Hey guys, we brought the new girl here cuz she was being swamped by guys who wanted a date with her." Marik explained as they sat down.

"Hi, my name is Yugi Moto, this is my boyfriend Atemu Yami Sennen, and these are Bakura Touzoku, his boyfriend Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler, his boyfriend Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, his boyfriend Tristan Taylor, and you have already met my older brother Toshiro Moto, along with Marik Rathsi and Malik Ishtar." Yugi said while pointing everyone out.

"Hi, I'm Hashira Akana." Hashira said and she couldn't help but feel a slight tug inside at Atemu for something.

"Hey Hashira, we heard from Malik that you have a hawk. Is that true?" Yugi asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, his name is Horus and I can actually call him, have him land on my shoulder, before having him fly back home." Hashira said and Seto looked up from his laptop.

"Prove it." Seto said and Hashira smirked.

She put her fingers to her mouth and let out a long whistle.

"Nothing happened." Bakura said and Hashira said, "Wait for it."

All of a sudden, a hawk flew in out of no where and perched itself on Hashira's shoulder, "Hey Horus. These are my new friends."

"Coool. You have a hawk." Joey said and Seto had to hold him down on the ground so that he wouldn't frighten away the hawk. "Seto, can we get a hawk?"

"No and don't ask again." Seto said as he stood up and put his arm out.

Seeing the gesture, Hashira said, "Horus, fly to Seto's arm."

The hawk nodded and flew at Seto, landing on his arm. Everyone was wide eyed as Seto used his fingers to lightly pet Horus on the head, before the hawk flew back to Hashira's shoulder.

"Okay Horus, how about you fly home? I can't have a pet at school." Hashira said and the hawk flew off.

"You. Are. Awesome!" Joey exclaimed with a huge grin and everyone laughed.

"Actually what is awesome is that I have my own horse, my own cheetah, plus my own hawk." Hashira says and Joey's eyes widen with each animal.

"Seto, she has more animals that you." He says, which just gets a scoff from Seto.

The bell rings and Hashira rushes off to her next class, leaving Toshiro to think about how much he missed her.

"Toshiro?" Yugi says and everyone looks at younger brother and adoptive older brother.

"She talks like her, she acts like her minus the fact that we weren't human and I still am not, she looks like her, she even smells like her, there is no doubt, she is her, even if she is now human." Toshiro said montone and everyone could see the tears streaming down his face.

Yugi went to put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, but Seto stopped him, with a look that said, 'He needs this, you forget what we told you about what happened.' Yugi nodded and they all made it to class, luckily Toshiro is good at hiding what he feels or the teacher would have questioned them on why he was crying.

After school, everyone was heading home.

"Hashira, do you need someone to walk you home? We heard that you lived out of town." Toshiro asked.

"You can drop me off, even though I already have someone walking me home." Hashira said before she whistled again.

Then, out of an alley way, Anubis comes out of the alley with Horus on his head.

"This is my Pharaoh Hound, I named him Anubis." Hashira said and everyone was looking at her like she was crazy for naming her dog after the Egyptian God of Mummification.

"Well, I think we should get going, come on Yugi and Atemu. Since the game shop is on the way, I think, I'll drop you off at home before walking Hashira home." Toshiro said and practically dragged Yugi, who was being followed by Atemu, over to Hashira and they started the trek home.

"No, I wanna come over to her house too. I'll just call Grandpa." Yugi said as he took out a phone and began calling his Grandpa.

After a few minutes, Yugi hangs up and says, "Grandpa is okay with it, so long as we are back before dinner."

"Alright, then let's go. Horus will lead us to my house, after today, he should've found a route via the sky as the best way to get to my house." Hashira said and Horus took to the sky.

**Author's notes: And I'm ending it there. Do not fuss over it Toshiro, after all you just asked if you could walk Hashira home.**

**Toshiro: Awesome.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Perv.**

**Toshiro: Please review so that she will write more.**


End file.
